Hablando a las Paredes o al Muro
by Tsukiyomi-Komorebi
Summary: Ojos que no ven... Facebook que te lo cuenta. Es difícil guardar secretos cuando tus amigos los chismean por Internet, preguntenles sino a los estudiandes de la Secundaria Konoha. Drabble, parejas crack y ocs. Anexo a Secretos del Pasado son Cosa de Ahora


**_Leí__ las reglas y no se por que dice que esta prohibido el formato _script_... no se si se aplica a historias como esta, donde el propósito está en el formato _script_... Por si las moscas revise y encontre unas cincuenta historias en "formato Facebook", de considerable antiguedad, que no han sido reportadas ni amenazadas ni nada. Se que no es excusa para "saltarse las reglas" pero no estoy 100% segura sobre si se aplican a este caso. Si vais a dejar uno de esos molestos reviews diciendomelo, mejor enviadme un mp y con sugerencias de sitios en donde podria subir esto tranquila y se resuelve el asunto. gracias._**

_Este es un drabble sin mucho sentido que se me ocurrió para mi historia, es el primer drabble que escribo y ni siquiera se si es divertido, pero a mi me causa gracia escribirlo. No se entenderá nada si no han leído Secretos..., esta pensada como anexo a esta historia y los personajes muchas veces se referirán a sucesos acontecidos en dicho fic, así que les recomiendo que lean ese primero para no liarse. Este primer capitulo esta situado unos días después de cierto incidente en el centro comercial..._

_Como son charlas e Facebook no esperen que respete demasiado las reglas de puntuación y demases, nadie en Face lo hace de todos modos. Esto no significa que normalmente no sea rigurosa con la ortografía, ojo, pero si que esta vez me permitiré descuidarla por razones obvias. creo que no tengo nada mas que decir.. excepto que disfruten con mi locura!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hablando a las paredes (o al muro)<strong>

_Tsuki Shirouga tienes 4 notificaciones pendientes:_

_**Sai Mitsuy**a ha aceptado tu solicitud de amistad._  
><em>A <strong>Deidara Genbaku<strong> le gusta tu foto._  
><em><strong>Deidara Genbaku<strong> comentó en tu foto._  
><em><strong>Naruto Uzumaki<strong> publicó en tu muro._

**Naruto Uzumaki**: me contaron que tenías una foto de Sai!

**Tsuki Shirouga**: a que te refieres?

**Naruto Uzumaki**: al beso que le dio a Ino! Shika dijo que sacaron fotos.

**Tsuki Shirouga**: Dei la saco, a mí no me metas.

**Naruto Uzumaki**: súbelas!

**Sakura Haruno**: ni lo pienses.

**Naruto Uzumaki**: aww, Sakura chan. No seas mala!

**Sakura Haruno**: no soy mala. Pero no dejare que hundan más a Ino.

**Ino Yamanaka**: gracias frentona.

**Sakura Haruno**: no hay de que, puerca.

**Tsuki Shirouga**: curioso que llames puerca a la chica más delgada de la clase. Es una ironía?

**Sakura Haruno**: no, su nombre viene de "Inoshishi"

**Tsuki Shirouga**: ouch.

**Ino Yamanaka**: bueno, al menos es solo el origen del nombre, no se nota físicamente. Ojalá pudiésemos decir lo mismo de tu frente...

**Sakura Haruno**: ven y dímelo a la cara!

**Kiba Inuzuka**: uuu, pelea, pelea, pelea!

_(a **Tsuki Shirouga** le gusta esto)_

**Tsuki Shirouga**: me gusta tu entusiasmo Kiba.

**Sai Mitsuya**: esos son sus apodos? Tendré que anotarlos...

**Naruto Uzumaki**: creo que si llamas a Sakura frentona te romperá algo más que la nariz.

**Kiba Inuzuka**: Ino te castra si la llamas puerca.

**Sai Mitsuya**: Claro, porque yo, al contrario de Naruto kun, si tengo algo que perder...

**Tsuki Shirouga**: Naruto, creo que ponen en duda tu "capacidad masculina"

**Naruto Uzumaki**: no me hagas subir una foto para demostrarte lo contrario Sai!

**Sakura Haruno**: sube una foto así y me asegurare de que en la próxima foto no haya nada que mostrar...

**Ino Yamanaka**: como fue que derivamos en este tema? Tsuki, dile a Deidara que se deshaga de esa foto.

**Tsuki Shirouga**: la foto en cuestión esta respaldada en mi cel, y no pienso borrarla. Pero para hacerlo mas justo, si te apetece puedo sacarle una foto comprometedora a el.

_(a **Naruto Uzumaki** y a **Ino Yamanaka** les gusta esto)_

**Ino Yamanaka**: me encantaría ver eso.

**Kiba Inuzuka**: ídem aquí jaja.

**Sai Mitsuya**: Ino, podemos hablar?

**Ino Yamanaka**: no! Y no me envíes mensajes ni me escribas en el muro ni nada! Me da igual que Naruto te haya empujado a hacerlo, no es excusa!

**Sakura Haruno**: tiene razón Sai...

**Tsuki Shirouga**: te dije a que esperaras a que se le enfríe la cabeza Sai.

**Kiba Inuzuka**: crees que a Ino se le enfría en algún minuto?

**Sakura Haruno**: si, lo que pasa es que se le calienta de inmediato con cualquier otro tema.

**Tsuki Shirouga**: opino que Naruto se disculpe con Ino.

_(a **Sakura Haruno** le gusta este comentario)_

**Naruto Uzumaki**: ya lo hice, pero comenzó a gritar un montón de cosas sin sentido antes de que terminara e hablar.

**Kiba Inuzuka**: jajaja.

**Sakura Haruno**: te seguiría sermoneando, pero me llaman a comer.

**Naruto Uzumaki**: que vas a comer?

**Sakura Haruno**: eso suena acosador... Comida.

**Naruto Uzumaki**: si, pero de que tipo?

**Tsuki Shirouga**: comestible.

_(A **Kiba Inuzuka** le gusta esto)_

**Kiba Inuzuka**: en tu cara Naruto!

**Sakura Haruno**: bueno, me voy. Naruto, Sasuke manda a decir que dejes de etiquetarlo en estupideces.

**Naruto Uzumaki**: Hotaru me esta corriendo de la computadora.

**Kiba Inuzuka**: vienes a tocar con nosotros el domingo Tsuki?

**Tsuki Shirouga**: seguro.

**Kiba Inuzuka**: si hablas con Chouji antes que yo dile que vaya.

**Tsuki Shirouga**: como sabré si no hablaste ya con el?

**Kiba Inuzuka**: ...buen punto.

**Tsuki Shirouga**: nos vemos entonces Kiba.

...

**Sai Mitsuya**: alguien sigue conectado?

* * *

><p><em>No esperen que sea muy largo, después de todo es una conversacion en Facebook. Espero que les halla arrancado alguna que otra sonrisa recordando eventos pasados. ni idea cuando subiré el siguiente, depende de mi estado de ánimo, pero cuando estoy animada me demoro poco en escribirlos ;) cuídense!<em>

_PS: inoshishi significa Jabalí._

_PS2: se suponía que parte del titulo iba en paréntesis... pero el formato no me deja T.T_


End file.
